


This is Definitely My Shirt

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: After a night out, Beca trudges downstairs at 8am, hoping none of the Bella's are awake yet. But when they all emerge not soon after, it takes them way to long to figure out that Beca is wearing Chloe's shirt.





	This is Definitely My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr @bechloefanfics but I made it longer for ao3 :)

Beca was the first one to occupy the living room that Saturday morning, at the painful time of 8am. She regretted her decision with each step down the stairs, but knew she had to get out of bed before the other Bella’s did. The previous night had consisted of fake ID’s and one too many vodka shots, a typical Bella outing if Stacie had anything to do with it. And given the amount of alcohol the leggy brunette had consumed, Beca was more than surprised to see Stacie as the first Bella, after her, to emerge.

Heavy footsteps pounded down the staircase, matching the rhythm in Beca’s head, before Stacie came into sight. She was clutching her forehead, eyes barely open as she made her way over to the kitchen island where Beca was stood. Stacie landed on one of the island chairs, groaning as she did.

“Morning.” She looked up at Beca, taking her in. “How come you’re the first one up?” Another pause. “And why are you wearing that?”

Beca’s gaze dropped to her clothes, noticing the full length of the plaid shirt that had been draped around her body. It fell past her thighs, covering the shorts she had slipped on underneath, and the lack of done-up buttons created a deep V-neck. Beca shifted under Stacie's watch, connecting a few more buttons so her chest wasn’t so visible.  

“Oh, I just picked it up off the floor. Couldn’t be bothered to find anything else.” Beca turned around to open the cupboard behind her, grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl, hoping she would accept her answer and not see her widened eyes. She had covered herself for one Bella, but unlucky for her, Amy was the next one to arrive.

“Nice shirt shortstack, do you go to a lot of gay vintage fairs in your free time?”

Beca spluttered, almost choking on her cereal as Amy joined Stacie at the kitchen island. “W-what? No, this is my shirt. I’ve always had this shirt.” She pulled at the hem, hoping it would maximise her point.

“If you say so.”

Beca stopped herself from huffing, from getting frustrated at Amy. She knew it would make them even more suspicious if they kept debating the subject, so she let it drop. Continuing her breakfast and not making any more conversation.

Chloe’s cheerful, sunshine-y, persona appeared after that, and Beca felt as if the room had just been brightened. She came bounding down the stairs, as if she hadn’t downed 3 tequila shots in a row last night, making her way straight over to Beca who couldn’t keep her eyes off her. Beca wanted to reach out and pull her close, but the act would look strange and she wasn’t ready to risk it. Instead, she admired Chloe from a short distance, not far, but not close enough for her.

“Morning everyone.” Chloe chirped, motioning to Jessica and Ashley who had just come into view.

She got a few grumbles in response but it didn’t faze her as she turned to Beca, a wry smile already on her lips. “Hey Becs, sleep well?” Her tone was suggestive, and Beca’s mind began to run through all the activities that had occurred mere hours ago. She blushed as Chloe winked.

Instead of replying, Beca just nodded and began to listen in to Stacie and Chloe’s conversation. However, the attention was diverted when Emily made her way downstairs, looking more rested than all of them put together. She had passed on the night out, wanting to focus on her studies which many of the girls understood and appreciated. But it meant she was more vigilant than the rest.

“Morning guys.” She stopped in her tracks once she caught sight of Beca, staring at her with intent until Beca found her voice.

“What’s up Legacy, seen a ghost?”

“That’s Chloe’s shirt.”

Beca froze, she stopped chewing and set her bowl back down on the kitchen counter. Her eyes darted over to Chloe for help, but the redhead was hiding behind her mug of coffee.

“No, it’s not.” Her words came out rushed, higher pitched than she would’ve liked, and Beca wasn’t doing a good job at keeping her composure. “This is mine.” Chloe nodded in agreement, still not saying a thing.

“No, it’s Chloe’s. I saw wearing it two days ago.”

Beca cursed inwardly, _that’s why it was on her floor._ She hadn’t paid attention to what it was, she just grabbed the closest thing she could find that would cover her up.

“This is probably a really similar one to Chloe’s, I do have quite a few plaid shirts.” Beca chuckled, trying to cover up her increasing heartbeat, ignoring the lump in her throat.

“No, it’s definitely that one. I recognise the pattern, it’s the exact same.” Emily pointed towards her shirt, as if everyone didn’t know what they were discussing.

All eyes landed on her and Beca felt scrutinised, wishing the ground would swallow her up. She kicked Chloe’s foot that was out of sight to the rest of the group, forcing the girl into action. Though Chloe’s expression held more amusement than Beca would’ve preferred.

“Come on guys. She’s gay, I’m bi, the chances of us having the same shirt is quite hi-”

“O-m-aca-g!”

Chloe was interrupted by Stacie, who’s mouth was now gaped open in what Beca assumed was realisation, or shock. She had lifted herself off the seat, eye’s flickering back and forth between the two girls. “You guys slept together!”

Beca scoffed on instant, stuttering any excuse and any argument that would go against Stacie’s statement. Chloe was not helping, she just rolled her eyes at the collective gasp that sounded from all the Bellas.

“No, we didn’t.” Beca’s arms folded across her chest, glaring at Stacie.

“That’s bullshit.”

Beca’s eyes widened even further, feeling like she was Zebra in a pack full of lions. There was only her to defend herself. “Just because I’m wearing Chloe’s shirt doesn’t mean we slept together.”

“So that is Chloe’s shirt, I knew it!” Emily clapped her hands together, and Chloe giggled at the sight.

 _Shit._ “Hey Chlo?” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Care to back me up at all?” The redhead just shrugged and Beca felt the anger in her chest rise even further.

“Come on Beca. You’re wearing Chloe’s shirt, a clear sign you were in her room last night.” Beca went to interrupt but Stacie held a hand up to stop her. “And, if absolutely nothing happened between you two, then why have you been blushing since the moment Chloe came downstairs.” Her eyebrow was raised, and Beca knew she’d been caught.

“B-Because it’s warm today, and-”

“And because we slept together.” Chloe’s voice rang out in the silence that followed.

She looked over at Beca who’s expression was unreadable at this point, making disappointment settle in her stomach. _Did she regret it?_

“Chlo! I thought we weren’t going to tell just yet?” The last part was whispered, only for Chloe to hear.

Chloe just shook her head. “Come on Becs, you’re wearing my shirt and practically nothing else, one of them would’ve clocked on sooner or later.” Beca scoffed at Chloe’s words, but the redhead continued. “You look good in my clothes by the way.” It was completed with a wink that left Beca speechless, heat rising in even more in her cheeks.

“But still.” She mumbled, afraid her voice would sound squeaky and high pitched, given the butterflies that were circling round her stomach at Chloe’s flirty attitude.

“They probably heard you anyway, you were _pretty_ loud last night.”

The whistles, hoots and hollers that followed made Beca bury her burning face in the crook of Chloe’s neck. Though she couldn’t supress her smile, and at the feeling of Beca’s lips against her neck, Chloe shivered. She kissed the top of Beca’s head, making the brunette’s heart soar.

Beca pulled herself away, smirking at a gorgeous redhead. “You, Chloe Beale, are insatiable.”

“Maybe, but I wasn’t last night.”

Beca sucked in a breath, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Get it girl!”

They both turned to Stacie, who cowered under Beca’s hardened expression. Chloe just grinned, reaching for Beca’s hand and stroking the back with her thumb. The ministrations almost made Beca’s eyes flutter shut.

She failed to acknowledge the compliment hidden in Chloe’s words, instead she focused on the never-ending shouts coming from the Bella’s. Though a huge part of her was relieved they were reacting this way.

“Oh, shut up guys, I’m going back upstairs.”

Chloe grazed her hip as she walked past, and the touch made an idea pop up in Beca’s mind. She stalked past the Bella’s, beginning to head up the stairs before she stopped halfway, catching Chloe’s gaze. “You coming baby?” Her tone was sultry, and she swore Chloe almost dropped her mug.

Beca wasn’t waiting on the stairs for long, Chloe practically running towards her, grabbing her arm and dragging them both up to her bedroom. They all heard the resounding door slam, and Stacie just laughed.

“Looks like we’re going to have to invest in some noise cancelling headphones.”


End file.
